Seriously, Why Not Mirajane?
by cera flava
Summary: Laxus never had trouble with girls before. Until he began to notice how he never pay attention to a certain Take Over mage.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello Everyone! This is my second fanfic. Honestly I don't plan to make this story as right now I'm in the middle of writing another Fanfiction (which is more complex and longer). But after see the cover of 380****th**** chapter, this idea just suddenly pop-out in my head. I honestly think that Mirajane and Laxus will make a cute couple so I feel like I have to share it with you. Feedbacks for this story are welcome. Yoroshiku nee! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Masima. **

**Chapter 1**

**Why not Mirajane?**

"Why not Mirajane?"

"Huh?" Laxus startled by Freed questions that he almost spills his beer. He stared blankly at his green-haired fellow.

"Seriously, why not Mirajane?" Freed asked again. Bixlow and Evergreen also stared at Laxus, waiting for his reply.

"Uh.. I guess it's only a matter of preference?" Laxus said while smile lamely. But then Laxus started to think more deeply about it. Why not Mirajane, huh? Why I never see her in that light before?

Laxus is not an innocent man. He had already slept with many girls before. With his fame, power and body, he never had trouble in getting girls attention. For him, one of the most enjoyable things in Fairy Tail is how it got many sexy female mage with big boobs and luscious curves. Laxus enjoys how they never ashamed to show their asset. Cana always wears something that more resemble a bra than clothes. Lucy's skirt is so high that sometimes he can see her panties. In the past, he was a little bit upset that Erza always hide her beautiful body with her armor. She even takes a bath while still wearing armor before! Luckily, she has stopped that habit. Thank God! Before his excommunication, he had no trouble to ask Cana strip in front of him or demand Lucy to be his girlfriend to satisfy his lecherous mind. All for the sake of getting his help regarding the Phantom Lord incident. But he never did or ask something like that to Mirajane. Even though Mirajane is the one who ask for his help at that time, he demanded those atrocious favors from Cana and Lucy instead. Although Mirajane is the Goddess of Fairy Tail. The poster girl with her beauty that renowned all over Fiore kingdom. So, why not Mirajane? Laxus kept wondering. The Thunder God tribes exchange looks when they see Laxus is drowning in his own mind.

The thing that now occupying Laxus's mind began when Master Makarov announced that rather than a Miss Fairy Tail contest, it's Mr Fairy Tail contest that will be held in Harvest Festival this year. Suddenly Fairy Tail became merrier than usual. The girls gossiping which Fairy Tail male wizard that will win the Mr Fairy Tail contest. Natsu and Gray's fighting over food suddenly changing to dispute about who's the most handsome between them.

"What did you said ice-princess?" Natsu grabs Gray's collar.

"You will never win Mr Fairy Tail contest, flame-brain! No girl in their right mind would choose a man whose mind only filled with food and fighting". Gray landed a punch at Natsu's face.

"Whatever! I'm still more handsome and more popular than you, squinty eyes!" Natsu repay Gray with a punch on his face too.

"Hah? Are you fucking retard? All girls here know that I'm more handsome than you!".

Natsu stared at Gray, then shout loudly to a table where Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy sit together, "Lucy! Which one is more handsome? Me or Gray?"

Lucy startled and blushed, "Wh…what? Wait? Why you ask me about that?"

Gray smirk. "Because he knows you're the only one that will say he's more handsome than me". Juvia quickly get into her yandere mode. "Don't worry Gray-sama. For Juvia, you're the most handsome man in this world!"

Gray averts his eyes and tries to hide his blusing cheek. Damn! Why he always had goose bump every time Juvia call his name?

Natsu and Gray continue their bickering until Erza finally come and beat up those two. She's coming to the table and sits down beside Lucy, after ordering 2 slice of cake and a cup of tea to Mirajane. "Well, what's with all of this commotion?" She raised one of her eyebrow.

Levy voluntary explain what's happening, "This year they're going to have Mr. Fairy Tail contest rather than a Miss Fairy Tail contest. And Natsu and Gray start to bicker about which one of them that will win the contest".

Erza lift one of her eyebrow, stare at Natsu and Gray who still lying unconscious on the floor then smile, "Oh. They're still 100 years too fast to be Mr Fairy Tail. This contest is like a battle. I love battle". "But you would not participate in it Erza, because you're a girl. No matter how manly you are", Cana pointed out the fact to Erza who seems love the idea of entering the contest.

Lucy glance at Natsu while feels sorry for him. Suddenly while eyeing every girl in the table Lisanna said, "But this is really interesting, right? Who do you think will win this contest?" The girls look at each other.

"Well, I might be bias since I'm her sister. But I'm pretty sure Elfman-niisan is the manliest man in Fairy Tail. So I guess he have a pretty good chance to win", Lisanna smile when talk about her brother.

Juvia suddenly answered, "Gray-sama for sure. He's the most amazing man on earth after all, so he will win. But no matter who win that contest, Gray-sama already win Juvia's heart". Then Juvia entered her own imagination about Gray that suddenly conscious after heard her comment and proposed her to marry him. The girls smile when seeing Juvia smiling and lost in her thought.

"I think Loki is pretty popular with girls. Do you think you will allow him to enter this contest, Lucy?" Cana stared at Lucy, followed by other girls. "Wait, ww..what? Geez. He can open the gate by himself by the way so it's no use if I don't give him permission. What do you think Levy? Who do you think will win? What about Gajeel, eh?". Lucy teased her bestfriend. Other girls also smile and wait for Levy's answer.

Levy blushed at the question, "Gajeel is charming in his own way, but he emitted scary radiation so I don't think he will win. Then what do you think Lucy, Do you think Natsu will win?" Levy said it while smiling. This time, it's Lucy's turn to blushed. Everyone laugh.

"What do you think Mirajane?" Erza asked the eldest Strauss siblings that happened to deliver her order to the girls table.

Mirajane stops and stare at Erza. "I think Laxus is the one who will win this contest. He's the strongest here, good looking and had this sexy aura. Well, even though he can be annoying sometimes", Mirajane said it with her soft voice and her trademark smile. The other girls nod in agreement.

Raijiin squads that attentively listen to the conversation in the girls table then give their attention to the man in front of them. The man that Mirajane think will win Mr Fairy Tail contest, Laxus.

Then comes the great question from Freed that make Laxus almost spilled his beer. "Seriously, why not Mirajane?"

Seeing Laxus so deep in his thought, Evergreen started the conversation again, "I always think that Laxus treat Mirajane differently from the other Fairy Tail's female wizard".

Laxus frowned, "What do you mean Ever?" "Yeah, what do you mean about that", Bickslow got really curious too. "What do you mean, what do you mean", Bickslow's dolls chime in as usual.

"You know, like he never seduces her before. Or how he always loves to make her angry. I think you secretly in love with her, you know", Evergreen whispered while smile widely.

Laxus shakes his head, "What? I don't have that kind of feeling for her!" Suddenly the girls look at the direction of Raijin squad table. Freed lift one of his finger and put it in front of his mouth, "Sssttt. Don't make a commotion or Mirajane could hear us. But I always curious too, Laxus. I mean she's one of the most beautiful girls in Fiore and still single too. She's cool and kind. A girl that worthy of the mighty Laxus. What's not to like?"

Laxus averts his gaze from his bestfriends. Unfortunately (or lucky?), his gaze landed on the white-haired waitress and she looks gorgeous as usual. Mirajane smile to him. He spontaneously avoids her gaze.

That night in his bed, Laxus couldn't sleep well. No matter how he tries to count sheep and divert his mind from that afternoon conversation, all he could think is Freed question to him. His mind starts to wander at the time when he first met Mirajane. He remembers her from the old days. Fierce and a little bit cruel with mild taste of sadistic demeanor, not like her soft attitude now. He always has a high opinion to her fiery spirit. She didn't restrain herself from challenging Laxus even though they have enormous difference in terms of power. She's not afraid to stand for what she thinks right. That's what he admires from her. Maybe that's why he loves to make her mad. To see those eyes filled with fiery fires again.

Then suddenly Laxus realize why he never makes a move to Mirajane. It's respect. It doesn't feel alright to think her just like any other girl that he used to play with. Even before the Battle of Fairy Tail where he finally learns the meaning of family and friends, he respects her more than almost all other Fairy Tail wizards.

In another place beside Laxus's room, Master Makarov read the request that he received that evening. "Hmmm… This is such a difficult mission. An S quest. Moreover, they need a pair of high level wizards to be spy, disguise themselves and infiltrate that mansion. Hmmm… Who's better at disguising herself than a take over mage with transformation magic? Well, I need to decide who's gonna be her companion".

After several minutes, Master Makarov finally writes something on the request poster with his pencil. "I will offer this job to them tomorrow". That little man then go to his bed to take a rest. The name on the request poster is Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar.

**To be continued. I hope you like it. **


End file.
